Low concentration gas detectors are typically operable to detect one target gas at a time. Multiple detectors may be available to users working in an area when multiple gasses may be present. Some gas detectors may use color changing indicators operable to react with the target gas, where the color may be monitored either visually by a user or by a light detector.